This invention involves a handgun comprised of a weapon frame with a grip and at least one gun barrel and comprised of at least one additional defense element differing from the actual firearm function that is arranged on the grip of the weapon or that is housed in the grip of the weapon.
A handgun of the type mentioned at the outset is known from US 2007/0086190 A1 and is called a multifunctional law enforcement tool there. A cartridge for a spray device is located in the grip in that weapon, so that a repellent can be sprayed out of openings in the barrel of the weapon. Other components of the spray device are housed in the barrel here; the barrel likewise includes a battery and lamps of a lighting device. The entire grip with the devices located in it can be pulled out of the remaining housing of the weapon in order to make the mechanisms of the spray device accessible or to make it possible to replace the cartridge in this known weapon. The grip of the weapon is closed at the bottom, though. Arranging a glass breaker on the bottom of the grip of the weapon is likewise known from this document. A disadvantage of the known weapon is that it can only be designed for spraying irritants based on the construction. The hollow space available in the grip of the weapon is only used for irritant storage and the mechanical elements of this function.
The invention is based on the problem of providing a handgun that is capable of making help available in an emergency situation as a basic principle and that is capable in so doing of covering a broader range of dangerous situations.
A handgun of the type mentioned at the outset with the features of Claim 1 provides a solution to this problem. Accordingly, there are provisions as per the invention for at least one additional defense element to be comprised of a belt cutter.